Larry Lothario
The former town womaniser before he became a Christian and got married to Carry Parker. Early Life Born in Prim Rose Park to Christina Rosa and to a mob boss father, Christina did not realise he was this until way into the marriage. She left him and tried to get Larry but he ended up in the hands of his father. When Larry was about 2 his father who he was with died and Christina heard it a while later and could never find out what happened to her son believing very much he was dead. However he was shopped from foster home to foster home until he was 18. This is where he became a massive flirt and tried his best to chase after every girl he can find due to his unstable background and never having a female figure in his life. He eventually when he was 20 came to settle down and live in Grasmere Valley and became the town barber there. While geographically he had settled down he was still as ever chasing after women wanting to romance them hence his last name being Lothario. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Larry is seen wolf whistling at Elle Robinson during debut chat show (which closes after one episode) and ends up in a fight with Harvey Robinson who is rather jealous of this. Ironically enough the guest Elle was interviewing was Carry Parker over her breakup with John Strawberry . When the 24 Hour Dance Marathon comes to town Larry Lothario ends up dancing with Roberta Hubris in order to win. Roberta being well known for her dancing ability she had won the annual 24 Hour dance marathon in previous years! They end up facing fellow dancer and her arch rival is Mildred who is paired with her husband Philip. Roberta chooses Larry thinking that his wandering hands would help her win the title yet again as the rules are if the partners let go they are eliminated. Despite the feud both sets of couples ended up losing the competition to Johan and Yasmin. Volume 3 He is seen in the grocery store with Rochelle who at that time are dating. Larry ends up embarrassing himself as during a fight with Del the entire toilet paper in the isle collapse and fell all on top of Larry. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is among those at the Town Hall meeting to decide what to do with the money that Aggy Nickels, had left the town. In the end it is decided that the town go on a round the world cruise. He can't wait to see all the ladies in their swimsuits. Volume 4 Larry goes to see Steve Queen in the new Knatman film as it seems he wants tips to improve his flirting and also the cinema is entirely packed with women he could try and get his way with. He turns up in The Shakes ''at Bognor Regis along with the likes of Regina, Christina, Isaiah, Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Frederick Grainger, the Millogs, Mrs Slankovich, Mary Bishop, Marge, Marsille and Gypsie from Pakipsy to go out clubbing where there are there dancing until the club breaks in half and falls into the sea on the account of Marge large frame. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 2 Larry had spent some time with his cousin Vince Lothario and his family in Elysian Fields. He can't wait to get back to Grasmere Valley as he said the ladies there were not up to his standards. He had also as he was going back getting presents for Nanny Prescot, Daisy, Choco and so forth when the car is broken down. Wanting to get home for Christmas he sees Chez Young and begins to flirt with her hoping to get her and a lift. She politely informs him she is married and Morris Young beats him up as a result and leaves him. Larry unfazed soon goes after Mrs Hickey trying to flirt with despite her being significantly older than her. She ended up kicking him in the crown jewels leaving him on the floor. When Perry Keaton came over and wanted to help he wanted to help Larry and take him home but he refuses much to Perry's disgust as he wants to be taken by a woman he can try and have his way with and as a result he is left in Elysian Fields without a vehicle to go back to Grasmere Valley for Christmas day. During this as he walks home with Nanny Prescot and ends up being chased by Isaiah and his gang he repents and puts his trust in Jesus. At Christmas he finds out that his real mother was Christina Rosa and that he is love with Carry Parker. And as a result Larry married Carry on Christmas day and soon allows for Christina to move in with him. As well Larry in order to indicate a change in heart he changes his name from Lothario to Parker. Volume 9 Carry Parker ends up missing due to the Great Fire. Larry is despondent and believes that Carry has passed away and is in fact dead. He grieves for her genuinely and many are surprised that this man once known to flirt with any lady that moved, felt so deeply for his wife. However Carry is very much alive as she is among those who hid in Elysian Fields after the fire. She along with the others make a dramatic return to Grasmere Valley on a boat to the shore of Largas just when the New Pilgrims attempt to throw Gary Robinson over the cliff. When Larry realises his wife is back he is overjoyed by the news. Volume 10 When Abigail is chatted up by Adam Genesis, Larry remembering his former days when he would do the same to the ladies, ends up brawling with Adam as he views such behaviour with a lady so innocent as Abigail was inappropriate. She had been dancing with Ted Fed previously which may be rumours as to them maybe getting their relationship. Unfortunately soon Adam and Abigail are murdered and Larry Lothario and Ted Fed are accused of being the Mafias who took them down. Even Carry Parker, Larry's wife does not trust him and suspect he could be involved. When the vote is made both Ted Fed and Larry have the highest votes meaning they will be put to death. However Larry is delighted Carry never put her hand up and that she ended up believing him. Regardless both Larry and Ted are put to death for this act even though the two are innocent. However it is soon revealed that they are only playing a game called Mafia and that everyone is still alive. Volume 17 He is among those who is intrigued with the new bakery being opened up by Toby the Baker. He is also responsible for getting Franco Fabregas arrested after he tried to burn Toby's bakery but failed as Toby put it out and Larry jumped on him with Del arresting him. But while everyone was marveling what Toby did to stop the fire, Larry is annoyed no one recognised him taking down the perpetrator. Volume 18 Christina passed away at the end of Volume 18 from old age. Volume 20 He is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is the one who recognises Edward King when he interrupts Elizabeth Parkinson and Frederick Grainger. Volume 22 It is soon revealed that Carry and Larry are having their first child together during their holiday with the entire town at the Water Park in Shally Town. Volume 23 The couple welcome a daughter Cana Parker in Volume 23. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop Larry along with Nanny Prescot, Del, Harvey Robinson and Clara Rose are having a party when Mary Bishop is really angry as she likes no one to have fun. Wanting to stop this she got a tomato and about to throw it at the party when Harvey fires a water gun at her manage to get her wet much to the amusement of those at the party and the horror and embarrassment of Mary Bishop. #3 How Can I Get Myself Alone? #3 Tale of John Wellington Larry and Malcolm are seen having a games night at John Wellington house with him when his very needy girlfriend Katherine McGhee appears on the TV screen lecturing John Wellington how he could have fun without inviting her along. #5-7 +11 The Affair #7 Tale of Clarissa While Tessa Crab leaves the house to try and save her marriage with Isaac after her affair she leaves Clarissa in charge of looking after the house. Clarissa decides to throw a party with Larry and his wife Carry as among the guests. However everyone hides when Tessa comes back early and unexpected with everyone hiding in Tessa Crab's hot tub. She soon however discovers all the guests in the hot tub as she goes in for a dip. #11 Tale of Jill Hickey Larry is among those at the press conference of Tessa Crab when she announced after the issues she had in her marriage and her having an affair with Chris Marquis that she planned to stay married to Isaac. #8-#10 Over the Edge #Tale of Amanda Hathaway Larry and Carry Parker among others are at the hospital as they wait to hear whether Josh Harrow made it through the surgery after needing life saving treatment from the hospital after falling out of a window. Due to most of the doctors being away it is up to Amanda Hathaway, the coroner to perform the surgery. #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Larry Lothario and Carry Parker are having a romantic dinner at La Vista restaurant now run by Captain Poulet after his take over from The William Brothers. They love the meal that they have there however when it is revealed that Captain Poulet's kitchen is in a state they are very angry and upset by this. #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy Larry ends up distracting Malcolm who is trying to get to Brazil on foot for the World Cup with a round of golf and he ends up abandoning that mission led by Gawdy entirely to spend time with his good friend Larry. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Steve Queen ends up becoming engaged to Audrey Reynolds and Larry has the honour of being Steve's best man for the wedding. #35 Tale of Jerry Larry however gets a rude awakening during the wedding when after Audrey manages to get back with Camian Pujoe after he is let into her dressing room by Lani Armstrong that Ariel Waters lied about his relationship with Audrey causing for their former engagement to cease, Lani, Camian and Lani wreck Audrey own wedding with a wrecking ball aimed at Steve Queen and Ariel Waters. In the end Audrey marries Camian. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 He is among those celebrating the 50th issue of the comics. #57 Happy New Year? #57 Tale of New Years Day Larry is seen partying in the street for the up and coming New Year. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years He is seen at the beginning the issue among those welcoming the 2 year anniversary of the comic beginning. #107-110 Earthquake! #107 Tale of Julian Jules He is among those at the emergency meeting at the Town Hall, when it is revealed by Julian Jules that the town is to be hit by an Earthquake. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Musical The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 3 Blown Out of Proportion Larry and Carry are among those at the cinema watching ''Maze Runner ''when they are all alerted by the Softly Spoken Man that he believes a terrorist is about to blow up the cinema. This causes loads of chaos including him, Nanny Prescot and Devon all end up fighting the supposed terrorist who turns out to be Jack Bauer. In the end a man with a large coat appears to be the bomber, Bomber Bob, but it turns out he is only promoting a viewing of ''Up in the cinema. In the end everyone gets refunds after the dreadful experience. Season 3 Episode 3 Where’s My Baby? He tags along with his mother when she is called by Nanny Prescot to try and find Dante Dante, Champaine and Dante Blante's son who went missing. Christina Rosa soon manages to find where the baby went what orphanage it is in and managed to bring it back to the family but has to place the baby on special measures and has to visit constantly due to the neglect. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti He and Carry Parker agree to Daisy's plan to try and vet out Deborah's new boyfriend Jake for fear he may be a loser and knowing that Deborah has no family to protect her. He goes with his wife and warns Jake not to be a lothario like he was and then went to the story as to how John Strawberry had mistreated Carry Parker and the whole story involving the failed space trip, her running away from the relationship and then his demise via Mrs Parry. At the end of the conversation it is rather clear Jake felt threatened as Larry says that he didn't want anything bad to happen to Deborah.